


Cuore di ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Fantasy, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki è il re di Jotunheim. Thor re di Asgard. Quest'ultimo sta morendo per il dolore di aver perso il fratello ed essendo il dio della natura sta portando alla morte il suo regno che presto diventerà una desolata landa di ghiaccio priva di vita. La missione di riportare Loki a casa per salvare il regno dorato è affidata a Steve Rogers, una midgardiano figlio della magia della Maschera dei vichinghi dove il dio degli inganni venne rinchiuso. Riuscirà a convincere suo padre a ritornare sui suoi passi?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Elsa/Loki; Steve Roger/Anna  
> Prompt:... gli assegnarono la missione più infelice di tutte: salvare chi non vuole essere salvato.

Cap.1 La missione

_ Le leggende raccontano che nella terra di oro e gloria scese un gelo perenne. Un eroe avrebbe dovuto salvarla dalla caduta, ma gli assegnarono la missione più infelice di tutte: salvare chi non vuole essere salvato. _

Steven si raddrizzò l’elmetto dorato sul capo, il naso arrossato era umido e le iridi azzurre erano scure. Dal coprinaso del pesante copricapo spuntava una ciocca biondo cenere. Il soldato stringeva con entrambe le mani la lancia laser e camminava a passo di marcia con la schiena curva. Nei corridoi di marmo i suoi passi rimbombavano, coprendo dei brusii in lontananza. Si fermò davanti a una porta d’oro massiccio alta sette volte lui. Una guardia dalla pelle candida e gli occhi azzurro chiaro ghignò, osservando le sue braccia magre e si leccò le labbra.

“Che cosa ci fai qui mezzosangue?” domandò. Rogers si morse l’interno della guancia, appoggiò la fine della lancia sul pavimento davanti a sé ed espirò dalle narici.

“La madre di sua maestà mi ha mandato a chiamare” rispose con voce atona. La guardia digrignò i denti, scosse il capo e le ciocche biondo oro le sbatterono contro le gote.

“Vado a chiedere alla regina Frigga se ciò che hai detto corrisponde a verità. Non mi fido di chi ha lo stesso sangue della menzogna” sibilò. Si voltò e aprì le porte, le varcò e se le richiuse alle spalle con un tonfo. Steve sospirò, si voltò e raggiunse una finestra. Si affacciò, appoggiando la fronte sul vetro.

-Mi chiedo se il mondo dei giganti di ghiaccio adesso sia come Asgard- rifletté. Guardò la superficie congelata dell’acqua, su di essa c’erano degli arabeschi di ghiaccio a forma di fiocchi di neve grandi quanto il suo petto. La neve ricopriva gli edifici, il terreno e gli alberi secchi. Osservò un cervo stramazzare al suolo, vedeva le ossa premere contro il corpo smagrito e quasi privo di peli, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo muso. La porta si riaprì e la guardia uscì.

“Entra pure, ma ti avviso che ti trapasserò a fil di spada se oserai disturbare il sonno di re Thor” borbottò. Steve sorrise, gli passò davanti ed entrò correndo. La porta si richiuse con un tonfo alle sue spalle. La regina si voltò verso di lui, era seduta su un sedile dorato e teneva le esili dita intrecciate abbandonate in grembo.

“E’ ufficiale nipote mio, tuo zio il re sta morendo. Presto la natura soccomberà e questa terra diventerà una landa desolata priva di vita spazzata via dal ghiaccio” spiegò. Steve avanzò verso di lei, s’inginocchiò, le prese la mano nella sua e le baciò il dorso niveo coperto di rughe. Le vene azzurrine risaltavano sulla pelle candida e le ossa premevano sulla carne smagrita.

“I guaritori non trovano modo di salvarlo?” domandò Steve. Lasciò la mano della donna e si alzò in piedi.

“V’è una sola possibilità. Solo Loki, il signore della magia può ricondurlo alla vita” mormorò l’anziana regina. Steve sgranò gli occhi, impallidì e le iridi azzurro scuro si fecero liquide e quasi bianche.

“Mio padre? Colui che il grande re degli dei ha scacciato? Il signore dei giganti di ghiaccio che ha tradito queste terre dopo essere stato recluso per anni nelle carceri? Insomma il ba**ardo di Asgard degno mio genitore visto quello che sono per questo mondo?” domandò alzando la voce. Strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche e corrugò la fronte. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, inspirò ed espirò e il fiato gli si condensò davanti al viso.

“Solo tu, nipote mio, puoi riportarlo a casa e alla ragione. Proprio il fatto che tu abbia sangue di Midgardiano nelle vene ti protegge dall’incanto che è caduto in questi luoghi. Gli Asgardiani purosangue sono indeboliti dal gelo e diffido degli altri popoli che potrebbero approfittarne per un colpo di stato” spiegò Frigga. La lunga treccia che le ricadeva sui seni era ingrigita e gli occhi incavati.

“Nonna, Loki non è più tuo figlio, come non è fratello di Thor. Perché dovrebbe aiutarci?” domandò Steve. Sentì un rantolo e si voltò, scostò un drappo che copriva il letto matrimoniale. Suo viso ansimò, il suo respiro era roco, il petto si alzava e abbassava in maniera discontinua, la pelle abbronzata era ingrigita e madida di sudore. Sentì altri due rantoli provenire dal colosso e lo vide dimenare le gambe, seguirono dei gemiti.

“Morirà altrimenti e per Asgard sarà la fine” mormorò Frigga. Steve si morse il labbro, incise la carne con i denti e sentì il sapore del sangue.

“Sono nato dalla Maschera in cui mio padre venne rinchiuso per ere dai vichinghi, un’essenza di caos e distruzione si agita in me” bisbigliò. Frigga si alzò dal sedile dorato, una lacrima le rigò il viso e strinse la spalla del giovane coperta da una spalliera dorata.

“Salva i miei figli, convinci tuo padre” supplicò.


	2. Cap.2 Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a ispirazione del testo Let it go, All'alba sorgerò di Frozen.  
> Questo capitolo narra di un evento passato, quando Loki è diventato signore del suo regno.

Cap.2 Loki Laufeyson

_ Si narra dell’alba che vide calare il tramonto su Loki principe di Asgard, signore delle malefatte e sorgere il signore di Jotunheim, re Loki il Jotun. _

“Un mostro … una reliquia … ero solo questo per mio padre …” balbettò Loki. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, le iridi verdi erano liquide e il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti. Laufey gli tolse il mantello di dosso e lo lasciò cadere a terra.

“Odino non era tuo padre. E devi dimenticarlo, ora il suo sangue bagna le mie mani” rispose. Le ossa che fuoriuscivano dalla sua vasta calotta cranica si ricoprirono di brina. Si voltò e raggiunse il trono di ghiaccio, salì i gradini, si voltò e vi si lasciò cadere. Loki si girò, avanzò e raggiunse il limitare del palazzo di ghiaccio. Abbassò il capo e osservò le rocce sotto di lui, erano ricoperte di neve. Alzò il capo, i fiocchi di neve candidi scendeva, allungò una mano e un paio sfiorarono le sue dita candide. La pelle nivea divenne blu chiaro e si ricoprì di ghirigori blu scuro. Le lacrime si ghiacciarono sul suo volto e caddero sul pavimento con una serie di ticchettii. Loki chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, abbassando la mano. Sentiva l’aria frizzante pungergli la pelle e il battito cardiaco si regolò.

“Perciò è davvero questo che sono, un assassino e il malvagio delle favole della buona notte di quella che non è più madre” sussurrò.

“Smettila di pensare al passato. Da domani tu sarai il nuovo re di Jotunheim, è ora che tu diventi ciò che sei nato per essere” disse Laufey. Suo figlio riaprì gli occhi e le iridi verde smeraldo divennero vermiglie. Sorrise mostrando i canini e si voltò, le corna dorate del suo elmo sparirono insieme ad esso per lasciare il posto a due corna vere, i capelli si allungarono arrivando fino ai glutei.

“Vuoi dire che sono re? E’ davvero quello il posto che mi spetta?” domandò. Laufey accavallò le gambe e mise le mani sui braccioli del trono.

“Abbandona il luogo in cui i tuoi eredi venivano trattati come cavalli da soma per conquistarci. In questo remoto regno, sei tu il re” rispose. Loki si voltò, una collana d’oro e dei bracciali dello stesso materiale gli apparvero, le vesti nere che indossava scomparvero e un drappo di seta leggera color verde smeraldo gli coprì il membro.

“Se è questo il mio destino non si dica che il signore del caos non lo accetterà con classe” sussurrò.

I fiocchi di neve lo circondarono, danzando intorno al suo corpo, alcuni di essi s’impigliarono nella sua capigliatura scura. Si voltò e vide una trentina di proprie proiezioni apparire davanti a lui, ognuna di essere si rifletteva all’infinito nel ghiaccio che ricopriva il pavimento e le pareti. Alzò il capo, uno strato di ghiaccio ricoprì anche il soffitto. Sentì le copie ridere, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Le guardò indicarlo e ridere più forte, il padre allungò il braccio e vi passò la mano di sopra facendole scomparire.

“Nessuno riderà di te, i tuoi veri fratelli non lo permetteranno” mormorò. Loki sgranò gli occhi, si girò e guardò di nuovo lo strapiombo. Il battito cardiaco accelerò nuovamente, fece apparire lo scettro e lo strinse a sé.

-Thor … mio fratello è Thor- pensò.

Sollevò il suo scettro e la luce blu che si emanò da esso brillò all’unisono con quella che proveniva dallo scrigno degli inverni. Il suolo di Jotunheim s’illuminò della stessa luce, gli abitanti volsero il viso verso il palazzo e gridarono. Uscirono dalle loro caverne e iniziarono e ruggire tenendo i pugni alzati. La luce verde si emanò da Loki che gettò indietro e scoppiò a ridere.

“Qui nessuno limiterà la potenza della tua magia. Non verrai temuto, ma amato” spiegò sua madre. Il figlio di Laufey si leccò le labbra, si voltò e corrugò la fronte.

“Amato? Voi mi avete abbandonato, per questo Odino mi ha raccolto” sussurrò con voce sibilante. Il genitore negò con il capo e le iridi vermiglie brillarono.

“Menzogne. Io e tuo padre ti abbiamo desiderato così tanto da usare la magia per averti. Odino era geloso di questo amore” spiegò. Loki chinò il capo, si voltò e avanzò verso il trono.

“Lui mi ha trovato” bisbigliò. Laufey si alzò dal trono, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e chinò la testa, inarcando la schiena. Passò l’indice sulla guancia del figlio e sospirò.

“Ti avevamo nascosto nel templio proprio perché sapevamo che ti avrebbe cercato” sussurrò.

Loki strinse gli occhi e ringhiò.

“Bugie, lì ho trovato solo bugie” ruggì. Alzò lo scettro e gridò a sua volta, una serie di urla gli fecero eco.

“Li ucciderò con le mie stesse mani” sibilò. Si voltò verso il padre piegando di lato il capo, delle ciocche more gli sfiorarono le guance blu e si leccò le labbra. I canini lattei brillavano riflettendo la luce della luna.

“E i miei fratelli con me. Come si chiamano?” domandò. Laufey sorrise, intrecciò le dita delle mani e sporse il capo in avanti.

“Helblindi e Byleistr, ma ovviamente anche i tuoi figli verranno liberati e chiamati a raccolta. Farbauti avrebbe tanto voluto conoscerli” spiegò. Loki inspirò ed espirò, la magia verde intorno a lui fece apparire un trono fatto di serpenti di pietra. La madre applaudì e il moro ridacchiò.

“E dimmi, qual è invece la progenie di Odino della quale ti vuoi occupare ora che il loro padre è morto?” domandò Laufey. Alzò il capo e osservò alcune fiocchi di neve entrare con delle folate di vento all’interno e tingersi di verde chiaro.

“Meili, il signore di pietra; Hermòor il torturatore di Sleipinr e assassino, Hoor lo sciocco credulone cieco, Grior il pavido, Vali che osa portare il nome di uno dei miei figli, Bragi il noioso poetante e il più odioso di tutti: Baldr” enumerò Loki.

“Non dimentichi nessuno di quella stirpe?” domandò Laufey. Loki raggiunse il trono, vi si sedette e lasciò cadere lo scettro. Questo si trasformò in un martello, strinse le labbra fino a renderle un azzurro tenue. Alzò il capo e guardò la mano del padre grande quattro volte lui e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Se è vero che diverrò signore di questi luoghi voglio avere libertà di scelta. Quello sciocco di Thor avrà una sorte peggiore della morte che lo vedrebbe nel peggiore dei casi nel Valhalla a bere con la sorella valchiria Brunilde” sussurrò. Laufey negò con il capo e sorrise. Si voltò e guardò un trono vuoto semidistrutto abbandonato dietro una roccia.

“Sei figlio di tuo padre, piccolo e impudente bugiardo. Che sorte hai pensato allora per quel tronfio ragazzo?” domandò. Loki scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, si girò e mise le gambe oltre il bracciolo del trono sistemando il capo sull’altro.

“Lo priverò del suo amato martello, non vedo punizione peggiore per chi mi ha costretto a vivere nella sua ombra sin dalla più tenera infanzia” spiegò. Laufey annuì un paio di volte, schioccò le dita e una coperta di pelliccia coprì l’erede.

“Che la tua volontà diventi legge, mio figlio prediletto” disse. Loki chiuse gli occhi, piegò le gambe e arcuò la schiena sistemandosi sotto la coperta.

-Qui non mi troverai Thor. E’ meglio così, se saremo separati non potrò farti del male. Basterà dimenticarti e con te tutto il mio passato- pensò.

“E’ decisamente la scelta migliore, in fondo nemmeno quel pentapalmo è mio fratello” bisbigliò. Sbadigliò e si addormentò. Laufey si alzò, si voltò e oltrepassò un’arcata di pietra entrando in un altro salone.

“Oggi tramonta Loki figlio di Odino e sorge la nuova alba. Che l’era di Loki Laufeyson sorga!” tuonò.


	3. Cap.3 Rincontrarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sulle note di “Cuor Non Dirmi No” di Anastasia.

Cap.3 Rincontrarsi

Steve strinse la barra del timone della navetta volante e chiuse gli occhi. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, le guance erano arrossate e un rivolo di sudore freddo gli scese lungo il capelli biondi. Si tolse l’elmo dorato e lo lanciò facendolo cadere sul fondo con dei tonfi metallici.

Deglutì un paio di volte sentendo la gola dolergli, corrugò la fronte e proseguì. La piccola barca volante entrò dentro una fessura in una montagna, i bordi fece un rumore stridulo strofinando contro le rocce. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse le ginocchia e piegò il capo.

_ Il bambino sgranò gli occhi guardando la superficie dorata della parete. Si girò sentendo dei passi e vide un gigantesco piede. Si aggrappò alla gamba del genitore e strofinò la guancia pallida contro il tessuto nero, della magia verde avvolse le sue mani e le iridi azzurre brillarono dello stesso colore. Thor s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e sorrise, il viso era incorniciato da una barba dorata. _

_ “Fratello, quindi questo è il più piccolo dei tuoi eredi?” domandò. Allungò il braccio e accarezzò con la mano abbronzata i capelli biondo cenere di Steve che deglutì. Rabbrividì e tirò un pugno a uno dei bracciali metallici. _

_ “Ha un bel caratterino per essere un midgardiano”. Aggiunse. La risata di Loki risuonò con un suono di cristalli infranti. _

_ “Speriamo la pensi così anche nostro padre. Ha sempre maltrattato i miei poveri figli” si lamentò con voce sibilante. Thor sollevò il bambino stringendolo con le mani sotto le ascelle e lo guardò scalciare. _

_ “Noi saremo la tua famiglia” sussurrò. _

Steve sospirò, il rumore dello sfregamento si fece più forte, la barra tremò più forte e la strinse con entrambe le mani.

“La verità è che mio zio sta solo morendo di dolore per la mancanza di mio padre” borbottò. Chiuse gli occhi, avvertì una fitta all’addome e socchiuse un occhio. Vide una montagna davanti a sé, sgranò gli occhi e virò. Andò a sbattere con la fiancata contro una montagna, la neve crollò sulla barca che oscillò, si frantumò sbattendo contro un’alta roccia. Steve strillò, cadde di sotto urlando e affondò nella neve a faccia in giù. Il corpo gli diede una serie di fitte, le gambe gli pulsarono e sputò neve. La sostanza gelida gli fece bruciare la pelle chiara arrossandogliela. Affondò le mani nella sostanza biancastra, si diede la spinta e alzò il capo. L’armatura larga due volte lui si riempì di neve e il biondo rabbrividì. Starnutì, le guance s’arrossarono e avvertì le narici pungere. Si mise in piedi, strinse i pugni e li alzò al cielo. Sentì dei tonfi, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò. Si buttò nella neve, rimanendo quasi del tutto sommerso e vide un piede blu grande tre volte lui passargli accanto seguito da un altro, li vide allontanarsi in un’altra falcata. Gattonò nella neve, superò una duna bianca e scese dall’altra parte scivolando di pancia. Avanzò strisciando, i capelli biondo cenere s’inumidirono e dei fiocchi di neve vi s’impigliarono.

-Freddo, freddo … qui finisco _ibernato_ \- pensò. Si fermò davanti a un’unghia nera grossa quanto il suo viso, appartenente a una zampa da lucertola larga tre volte lui. La creatura dimenò la coda, i fiocchi di neve si scioglievano a contatto con le placche d’osso sulla sua schiena. Steve sentì il lucertolone ruggì e la bocca si seccò, strinse gli occhi irrigidendosi. Le narici dell’animale si dilatarono e aspirò ripetutamente, il suo corpo era bluastro e abbatté le zampe nerborute su una lastra di ghiaccia spezzandola. Il muso schiacciato si concludeva con uno spuntone d’osso blu lungo quanto Steve. Abbatté il cranio d’osso sul ragazzino, quest’ultimo gridò. La magia verde si trasformò in uno scudo intorno a lui. La protezione andò in pezzi e la bestia fu sbalzata via, cadendo su un fianco. I capelli biondi del ragazzo presero fuoco e il suo corpo si gonfiò, i muscoli si fecero prominenti e le fiamme vermiglie brillavano di riflessi verdastri. Si dipanarono da lui creando dei solchi nella neve e avvolsero la creatura riducendola in polvere. Steve mugolò, chiuse gli occhi e il naso gli sanguinò. Crollo su un fianco ansimando, tossì e si mise a faccia in giù. Proseguì strisciando, le labbra gli divennero violacee, l’alone verdastro intorno a lui si spense e i capelli tornarono normali. Inghiottì aria ripetutamente e i polmoni gli bruciarono, sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca. Si voltò sentendo dei passi ovattati nella neve e sgranò gli occhi vedendo dei piedi bluastri grandi quanto i suoi. Lanciò lo scudo dorato della sua armatura, quest’ultimo si congelò e andò in frantumi.

“Mi pareva di aver riconosciuto la tua magia figlio mio” disse Loki. Steve chiuse gli occhi, il corpo gli dava una serie di fitte, fu colto da un capogiro e avvertì la nausea salire. Si portò una mano alle tempie avvertendole pulsare.

“Pa … padre … sono … ve … venuto per voi …” balbettò. Boccheggiò e tossì.

“Sarei venuto a prenderti a breve. Il trasporto di Jormungander ha preso più tempo del previsto e anche i tuoi zii si sono rivelati duri a morire a suo tempo” spiegò con voce seducente Loki. Steve allargò le braccia e il respiro si fece regolare.

“Vieni con me” biascicò. Perse i sensi e Loki sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Sempre così fragilino il mio piccolo soldato” si lamentò.


	4. Cap.4 Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Elsa/Loki; Steve Roger/Anna   
> Prompt e titolo: le fate del nord son quelle con le ali più fragili (lo vorrei come titolo per la fanfiction)

Cap.4 Fenrir

Steve sentì il naso pizzicare. Mugolò, si leccò le labbra e allungò le gambe. Si girò su un fianco, le sue orecchie sentirono il crepitio del fuoco e l’aria fredda contro il naso. Allungò la mano e tastò. Continuando a dormire. Le sue dita toccarono qualcosa di morbido e caldo, sorrise e vi si strofinò con il viso.

“Fenrir” biascicò. Affondò nel materiale peloso, tirò indietro le gambe e cinse le ginocchia con entrambe le braccia.

_ “Sei già sveglio o stai dormendo?” domandò il bambino. Si piegò in avanti, il peso dell’elmo dorato che gli arrivava fino al mento lo fece cadere in avanti con uno strillò. Steve se lo tolse e lo appoggiò a terra. Rialzò il capo, appoggiò le mani paffute sul terreno sporcandole di fango e gattonò fino alla pelliccia grigia. Afferrò alcune ciocche di pelo e si arrampicò su di esse. _

_ “Dai, voglio giocare con te, fratellone!” gridò. Il lupo sbuffò, sollevando un nuvolone di polvere marroncina e facendo rotolare una pietra grossa due volte il minore. Il più piccolo raggiunse la cima del lupo e saltellò nuovamente, dimenando le braccia. _

_ “Possiamo correre insieme o io posso fare dei pupazzi e tu distruggerli”. Propose, il lupo alzò il capo e si voltò a fissarlo. Le iridi gialle brillarono e della saliva colò dalle fauci, i denti giallastri erano sporchi di sangue in più punti. _

_ “Pulce” borbottò. _

Steve sgranò gli occhi sentendo il naso dolere e bruciare sulla punta. Una fatina ridacchiò mostrando i denti aguzzi, aprì e chiuse le mani dalle unghie lunghe. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la guancia di Steve, vide la creatura lisciarsi un’ala con entrambe le manine grandi quanto la capocchia di uno spillò. La pelle del suo naso era scorticata, la creaturina si piegò e leccò la sostanza vermiglia, sporcando la sua figura lattea luminescente. Sbatté un paio di volte le ali, spiccò il volo e si voltò. Steve rabbrividì, strinse i pugni e si girò vedendo uno stormo di fatine volteggiare all’interno della stanza.

“E io che pensavo che non mi sarei potuto sconvolgere mai più” sussurrò con voce rauca. Si portò la mano al viso e si tamponò la ferita al naso, sporcandosi di liquido vermiglio l’indice.

“Perché diamine quelle cose sono così pericolose?” borbottò.

“Pericolose? Le fate del nord sono quelle con le ali più fragili” sentì dire una voce seducente alle sue spalle. Arrossì, si voltò e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli ondeggiò davanti al viso.

“Non voglio vedere quelle del sud” borbottò. Fenrir lo leccò, la lingua ruvida si strofinò contro il suo corpo facendolo ricadere di lato e la saliva grondò da esso, trasformandosi in una pozza appiccicaticcia sul pavimento di ghiaccio.

“I miei omaggi” ringhiò il lupo e la sua forte voca roca risuonò tutt’intorno. Steve guardò il fratello, socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro. Osservò la pelliccia blu e le iridi vermiglie del lupo, il fiato si condensava davanti alle narici grandi due volte il suo viso. Si voltò verso il genitore, sulla liscia pelle blu risaltavano delle striature più scure e gli occhi brillavano di riflessi rosso sangue. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e incrociò le dita tra loro.

-Diventerò blu anche io?- si domandò. Alzò la mano e guardò la pelle, era rosata e leggermente grinzosa e violacea sotto i polpastrelli.

“Al contrario ti piacerebbero le fate del sud, grosse e allegre. Quelle del nord sono le più fragili, ma le più pericoloso e crudeli” spiegò.

Fenrir grugnì, chiuse gli occhi e riappoggiò la testa sulla zampa.

-Come mio padre e zio Thor. Padre fragile fuori e zio dentro- pensò. Loki ticchettò sul pavimento con lo scettro, un trono a forma di falco dalle ali spiegate fatto totalmente di cristallo bianco e azzurro uscì dal ghiaccio. Si voltò e vi si sedette, si staccò le placche dorate che gli tenevano una pelliccia di pelo verde legata alla schiena e si massaggiò il collo.

“Ho visto Thor uccidere centinaia di quelle fatine, oltre che sterminare migliaia della mia razza” sussurrò con voce rauca. Steve strinse i pugni, si alzò in piedi e guardò il viso pallido del genitore.

“Padre, sono qui per riportarvi indietro. Zio Thor sta morendo di dolore senza di voi!” gridò. La sua voce rimbombò nella stanza e fece tremare le stalagmiti sopra di lui.

“Sempre il solito rumoroso” borbottò Fenrir, abbassando le orecchie pelose.

“Non vedo perché dovrei salvarlo. E se anche volessi venire, scatenerei nuovamente la guerra. Lo ucciderebbero per riportarmi indietro” spiegò Loki. Si girò, sdraiandosi con le gambe sdraiate su un’ala di cristallo oltre il bracciolo e la testa appoggiata su una grossa piuma dell’altra ala.

“Se non venite morirà di certo” mugolò Steve.

“Abituati alla tua nuova casa, piuttosto” rispose Loki. Fu avvolto da una nuvola verde e sparì. Steve sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi e vide il proprio riflesso nel ghiaccio. Abbassò il capo e sospirò. Fenrir fu avvolto da un alone azzurrastro, si passò una mano nei corti capelli neri e scosse il capo. Strinse a sé il minore, che chiuse gli occhi affondando il capo nel petto blu.

“Non sei molto cambiato” borbottò con voce pastosa. Le due cicatrici ai lati della bocca brillavano come mezzelune pallide. Si voltò verso il trono e sospirò.

_ Steve sporse il labbro, tirò su con il naso e gli occhi erano arrossati. Fenrir gli passò gl’indici sulle guance rosate, togliendogli le lacrime. _

_ “Che cosa ho fatto di male a nostro padre? Perché non vuole mai vedermi?” domandò. Il maggiore scompigliò i capelli del ragazzino. _

_ “Su, su, i piccoli soldati non piangono” gli sussurrò. Si sentirono delle urla, dei fulmini vermigli illuminarono il cielo di Asgard. _

_ -Nostro padre ha di nuovo perso il controllo in una malefatta. Però non posso dire a fratellino che Odino lo rinchiude nelle segrete e lo tortura, lo terrorizzerei- rifletté. Strinse a sé il più piccolo e lo cullò. _

_ “Vorrei passeggiare in sua presenza, come facevamo quando sono arrivato” borbottò Steve. Fenrir sospirò, gli baciò la fronte e sorrise. _

_ “Vedrete che un giorno lo farete” gli promise. _

Steve strinse a sé il maggiore, ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco. Si leccò le labbra, riaprì gli occhi e guardò il suo mento aguzzo.

“Mi sei mancato troppo. E anche lui, proprio quando ho avuto più bisogno del suo conforto” sussurrò. Fenrir gli baciò la testa sopra i capelli biondo cenere.

“Ti hanno preso in giro peggio del solito?” chiese con voce impastata. Steve gli accarezzò la guancia e negò con la testa.

“Quando ti hanno legato con quella spada in bocca e ti hanno portato via da me” mormorò con voce roca.

“Non metterti a piangere, piccolo soldato”. Lo incoraggiò Fenrir e Steve annuì.

“È il momento di farlo tornare a essere accanto a te” disse Fenrir.


	5. Cap.5 Jormungander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata alla scena dell’incoronazione di Elsa, in Frozen.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> -Loki/Steve per   
> Prompt: di smeraldo, di rubino ||

Cap.5 Jormungander

Fenrir gli accarezzò i capelli, si voltò e gli indicò un’arcata di pietra ricoperta da tre dita di ghiaccio.

“Ora tu vai e cerchi di parlargli. Va bene?” domandò. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro, abbassò il capo e il maggiore lo lasciò andare. Steven si voltò e avanzò di un paio di passi, si girò e sospirò, il fiato si condensò in una nuvoletta di vapore.

“Senti, il tuo complesso di elettra come va?” domandò. Fenrir gettò indietro la testa e rise con forza. Ansimò, chiuse gli occhi sentendoli pizzicare e raddrizzò la testa.

“Benissimo. L’ho superato quanto ho superato la vicenda ‘mio cugino Tyr’” disse ironico. Si sporse e le iridi color sangue si scurirono. Steve si portò un pugno alle labbra e tossicchiò un paio di volte.

“Fammi indovinare. Anche tu sei messo malaccio, vero?” chiese il lupo. Steve si girò e corse fuori, sentendo la risata del maggiore risuonare nuovamente diventando sempre più forte e una serie di tonfi, il terreno tremò. Scivolò in avanti, fece una serie di capriole e si rimise in piedi. Strofinò ancora con i piedi e cadde all’indietro. Finì addosso a un ragazzo dalla pelle blu che cadde a faccia in giù. Steve si voltò e deglutì, guardando il giovane tastare per terra. S’inginocchiò accanto a lui, afferrò un paio di occhiali e glieli mise sul naso. Jormungander guardò il fratello, deglutì sistemandosi seduto e strinse al petto al libro.

“Fratellone?” chiese Steve. Il giovane si morse l’interno della guancia e chinò il capo.

“Sssalve” sibilò. Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, avvampò e si guardò a destra e a sinistra. Steve si massaggiò il collo, deglutì e s’indicò.

“Salve a me?” domandò. Guardò il giovane dalla pelle blu fissarlo e Steven sorrise.

“Oh, emh, salve” rispose. Deglutì a vuoto e vide le gote dell’altro tingersi di viola. Strinse le mani tra loro, chinò il capo e si alzò.

“Quindi, tutto sistemato?” chiese. Jormungander annuì, si alzò in piedi, si voltò e corse via. Steve sospirò.

“Evviva, sono peggiora persino nelle relazioni con loro” si lamentò.

“Mio piccolo soldato, ti sei fatto molto bello, ma resti ugualmente un imbranato”. Risuonò la voce di Loki alle sue spalle. Steve sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, si girò e guardò il genitore avanzare verso di lui.

“Grazie” rispose. Sentì le orecchie diventare calde, strofinò il piede a terra e si passò la mano sul petto. Lo sentì nudo, sgranò gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. Vide che i glutei e il membro erano coperti da dei boxer di pelliccia, per il resto era ignudo.

“Per le norme, come accidenti ho fatto a non accorgermi di non essere vestito?!” strillò. Loki lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò, uno stalagmite si abbatté al suolo dietro di lui andando in frantumi. Steve sbatté contro il genitore, sentì la pelle liscia con alcuni rilievi contro la guancia e il battito cardiaco accelerò.

“Tu sei spaventosamente bello … no, aspetta. Non spaventoso perché sei un gigante di ghiaccio, solo più bello” farfugliò Steve. Loki si massaggiò le tempie, in mezzo alle corna ricurve e scosse il capo, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Non mi capacito di come tu possa essere scemo come Thor, se sei figlio mio” si lamentò. Chinò il capo, vide Steve leccare le labbra secche ripetutamente e sorrise.

“Grazie, comunque”. Aggiunse, con voce seducente. Steve sentì un bruciore al basso ventre e le pupille si dilatarono. Osservò gli occhi dell’altro, specchiandosi in essi.

“ Di smeraldo o di rubino, in fondo, hai sempre degli occhi bellissimi” biascicò. Loki sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

_ “E’ bellissimo” sussurrò Loki. Allungò la mano e sfiorò un paio di scintille rosse, gialle e blu. Il cuore azzurro del fuoco d’artificio creato da Thor si spense tra le sue mani e sopra i suoi palmi cadde della polvere. _

_ “Lo so. Quanto i tuoi occhi di smeraldo, fratello” mormorò. Loki avvampò e piegò di lato il capo. _

_ “Vorrei che fosse sempre così” mormorò. Thor sospirò e si raddrizzò l’elmo dorato tenendolo per le ali ai lati. _

_ “Anche io”. Ammise. Loki ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi e incrociò le braccia. _

_ “Potrebbe esserlo se tu volessi. Se smettessi di andare in guerra, di voler essere un pomposo egocentrico all’ombra di Odino che schiaccia me con la sua” ringhiò. Thor sospirò e mise una mano sul manico di Mijionir. _

_ “Non posso, lo sai, abbiamo degli obblighi verso il regno come futuri re” ribatté con Thor con voce tonante. _

Loki spintonò il figlio, Steve scivolò all’indietro, dimenò le braccia e finì seduto a terra con un tonfo.


	6. Cap.6 Thor e Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sulle note di The Emperor's New Groove - My funny friend and me (Italian). Non è una song-fic.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Elsa/Loki, Steve/Anna  
> Prompt: non sapeva mantenere i segreti nemmeno da bambino!|

Cap.6 Thor e Sleipnir

Il sovrano tossì, sentì delle fitte al petto e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Si tirò su le coperte, tremò più forte e si voltò sentendo la finestra aprirsi di scatto. Si girò, sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre quasi del tutto bianche e si rizzò. Osservò un cavallo dalle otto zampe atterrare dentro la stanza e si alzò a sedere. Fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde sul letto, facendolo scricchiolare. L’animale dimenò la coda, le iridi rosso brillante che illuminavano la stanza divennero di energia bluastra, si avvicinò al letto sulla punta degli zoccoli, spinse da parte le tende del baldacchino con il muso.

“Sleipnir, cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Thor con voce flebile. Ansimava, gli occhi erano cerchiati di occhiaie nero-violacee e la pelle abbronzata era ingrigita. La pelliccia del cavallo era nera, le iridi rosso brillante illuminavano la stanza.

“Mio padre ha sempre detto che Steve non sapeva mantenere i segreti sin da bambino; perciò ho voluto vedere di persona se veramente la fine pendeva sul capo dello zio con cui ho condiviso molte battaglie” bisbigliò il figlio di Loki. Thor si diede la spinta e ricadde sul suo capo, abbracciando il muso umido. Il respiro pesante era irregolare, avvertiva la gola bruciare e una treccina bionda gli aderì al viso sudato.

“Sei diverso” biascicò Thor. Gli zoccoli di Sleipnir brillarono di luce azzurra e la bestia sorrise.

“Il mondo dei giganti di ghiaccio ha cambiato tutti noi” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

“Vuoi dire che Steve è tra i giganti di ghiaccio?” domandò il re di Asgard e la voce gli tremò.

“Sì, zio” rispose Sleipnir sussurrando. Thor si arrampicò sulla sua groppa, ricadde in avanti e gli abbracciò il collo avvertendo i muscoli tesi sotto le mani. Il cavallo si girò ed espirò, guardando la porta chiusa.

“Zio, non urlare o mi scopriranno” mormorò. Lo zio allungò il braccio, il martello si alzò dal comodino e gli volò in mano. Thor socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo il manico della sua arma.

“Portami da lui, prima che si faccia uccidere. E se davvero tuo padre mi ha voltato le spalle, mi dovrà almeno il favore di uccidermi subito invece che lentamente di dolore” sussurrò. Sleipnir galoppò fino alla finestra, balzò e un portale di luce verde smeraldo li avvolse.


	7. Cap.7 La trasformazione di Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> -Loki/Steve   
> Prompt: Lui non ricordava qual era l'ultima volta che ha visto la neve.

Cap.7 La trasformazione di Steve

 

Loki si passò una collanina dorata intorno al corno. La luce bianca del sole la faceva brillare come le superfici della caverna ricoperte dal ghiaccio. Accavallò le gambe, si slacciò il mantello di pelliccia bianca e alzò il capo.

“Pensi davvero che potrei tornare ora che le mie mani si sono macchiate del sangue degli stolti che osavano definirsi miei fratelli?” domandò. Steve osservò i muscoli definito del suo petto blu chiaro, alzò lo sguardo fino ai capezzoli blu scuro e deglutì. Incrociò le gambe sul pavimento ricoperto di ghiaccio, rabbrividendo. Delle strisce di magia verde vorticavano intorno al padre, facendogli ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri. Steve afferrò il ciuffo biondo, si leccò le labbra pallide e sentì un bruciore al passo ventre. Osservò lea pelle nivea delle spalle del padre, il collo e abbassò il capo. Guardò le gambe socchiuse di Loki, la gola gli bruciò e si girò.

“Padre, sapete benissimo che il sovrano vi perdonerebbe” sussurrò. Loki strinse lo scettro con le dita affusolate. Lo sollevò e lo oscillò, alcuni fiocchi di neve azzurrini caddero sopra Steve che rabbrividì. Il figlio della maschera alzò la testa e le iridi gli divennero liquide.

-Non ricordo l’ultima volta che ho visto la neve che creava mio padre- pensò. Allungò la mano, uno dei fiocchi gli finì nel palmo della mano e si allargò. Si trasformò in un mantello trasparente decorato con stelline azzurre. Alcuni fiocchi di neve si sciolsero a contatto con la sua pelle chiara tingendola di blu e altri si sciolsero nei capelli biondi.

“E se morisse? Sarei solo in territorio nemico” mormorò Loki. Steve strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, sciolse le gambe e le allungò. Il velo nelle sue mani si tinse di bianco diventando di pizzo, si divise in una serie di farfalle della stessa sostanza e volarono intorno al giovane. Steve si guardò la mano e strillò vedendo la pelle blu, si alzò in piedi rabbrividendo. Si girò e vide il proprio riflesso nella superfice di ghiaccio. Le iridi gli erano diventate vermiglie e una serie di simboli blu chiaro risaltavano sulla pelle blu.

“Ora neanche tu potrai lasciare questo luogo, figlio” sussurrò con voce suadente Loki. Una serie di rose di ghiaccio grandi quanto la sua testa sbocciarono dal terreno e le farfalle si trasformarono in sfere di luce candida che volteggiarono tutt'intorno. Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani, strinse gli occhi e sospirò.

-In compenso ora vedrò solo neve da qui fino alla fine della mia vita- si disse.


	8. Cap.8 Il quesito di Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Elsa/Loki;Anna/Steve  
> Prompt: gli abbracci sono dei gesti importanti. Scaldano.

Cap.8 Il quesito di Loki  


“Padre …” sussurrò Steve. Si voltò, vide la figura di Loki avvolta da una serie di fiocchi di neve che vorticavano sempre più forte. Allungò la mano in quella direzione. Alcune schegge di ghiaccio gli ferirono la pelle blu e il giovane mugolò abbassando l’arto. Si leccò le labbra e rialzò lo sguardo, le iridi vermiglie gli brillarono. Loki abbassò le braccia e la tormenta cessò.

“Non lo rimembri forse che non bisogna mai sfidare le magie altrui?” domandò Loki. Inclinò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare intorno al suo viso ovale i lunghi capelli neri. Allungò la mano e l’appoggiò su quella ferita del figlio. I tagli si richiusero. Si sentirono dei grugniti alle loro spalle. Steven intravide delle ombre oscure  correre nella neve ed una serie di risate provenire in lontananza. Dei pesanti passi di giganti di ghiaccio fece tremare il terreno e sollevare ondate di neve. Steve afferrò la mano del genitore con la propria.

“Ci sono cose più importanti degli incanti. Lo avete forse dimenticato?” chiese. Loki sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo tremare le lunghe sopracciglia.

“Ad esempio?” domandò con voce vellutata. Sfilò la mano da quella del mezzosangue e avanzò di un passo.

“Ad esempio gli sguardi e il toccarsi, padre” rispose Steve. Gonfiò il petto e alzò il capo. Loki ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Per ricordarmi la tua incapacità a relazionarsi? Più che un figlio mio, sembri un mancato erede di quello sciocco di Thor” lo punzecchiò. Steve strinse i denti e avanzò a sua volta.

“Padre, gli abbracci sono gesti importanti” disse indurendo il tono. Cinse le spalle del genitore con le braccia e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Scaldano”. Aggiunse. Loki gli mise le mani sui fianchi, facendogli aumentare il battito cardiaco e arrossare il viso.

“Questo fa incrementare ben di più la temperatura ed è meno stupidamente smielato” sibilò Loki. Si strusciò contro il figlio sentendolo tremare e gli baciò la fronte. Steve perse la presa e cadde in ginocchio, ansimando. Loki si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli sollevò il capo tenendolo dal mento con indice e pollice.

“Lo sai che non è di mio interesse essere sedotto dai miei figli. Quindi, chiediti, sei qui per la tua missione o per farmi contravvenire ai miei principi paterni?” domandò seducente. Steve deglutì a vuoto, rabbrividendo.


	9. Cap.9 Tentativi falliti di seduzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: blink-182 - I Miss You  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Anna/Steve x Elsa/Loki   
> prompt: si comincia sempre con una scelta sbagliata.

Cap.9 Tentativi falliti di seduzione   
  


“Sai padre, i disastri peggiori si cominciano sempre con una scelta sbagliata” sussurrò Steve. Rialzò il capo, afferrò le mani del padre attirandolo a sé e sporse il capo.  Loki si piegò in avanti, arcuò la schiena e allungò il collo. Steve strinse gli occhi e appoggiò le labbra su quelle di lui, assaporando il sapore di magia approfondì il bacio. I simboli blu scuro sul proprio corpo brillarono di riflessi verde smeraldo e i capelli biondi gli oscillarono ai lati del viso. I suoi vestiti si trasformarono in una serie di bolle verde scuro da cui uscivano i suoni di risate. Alcuni fiocchi di neve si tramutarono in cagnolino di palloncino che si misero a correre abbaiando, scivolando sul ghiaccio, spostando neve ed esplodendo nel rumore di risate di bambini. Si staccò dal bacio e si stese a faccia in su.

“Preferisco essere vostro e venire meno ai miei compiti” sussurrò con voce roca. Strinse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, appoggiando la guancia sulla superfice ghiacciata. Loki scosse il capo e gli accarezzò il petto, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Sei proprio troppo simile a tuo fratello Fenrir” borbottò. Si tolse la pelliccia che portava sulle spalle come mantello e gliela lanciò sul corpo ignudo.

“Copriti” sibilò. Steve allungò la mano di scatto e afferrò quella del genitore. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi vermiglie erano liquide. Baciò le dita ripetutamente, s’infilò l’indice in bocca e succhiò rumorosamente. Loki sollevò le sopracciglia e sospirò.

“Per essere figlio mio, hai poco discernimento con inganni e conquiste. Dovrai fare ben altro per conquistarmi” borbottò. Steve avvampò, si tolse il dito dalla bocca e leccò il palmo. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e sentì le orecchie scottare.

“Decisamente sei ancora troppo piccolo” borbottò. Steve sporse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Perché Fenrir non lo è?” domandò. Loki sfilò la mano da quello del figlio e usò l’altra per grattarsi il collo.

“In realtà lo era. Ho già rovinato un figlio, non voglio ripetere lo sbaglio” ribatté il dio degli inganni. Steve guardò il re di quel mondo di ghiaccio voltarsi e allontanarsi, il vento gli faceva oscillare i lunghi capelli e sbattere una serie di ciocche sulle spalle lisce e muscolose. Sospirò e affondò con la testa nella neve.

“Sono un imbranato” si lamentò.


	10. Cap.10 Missione compiuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Silbermond - Irgendwas bleibt  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: «Dovrò ucciderti comunque»

Cap.10 Missione compiuta  
  
Steve si voltò sentendo il nitrito di suo fratello maggiore Sleipnir. Loki apparve dinnanzi allo stallone nero e impallidì vedendo la figura che lo cavalcava. Thor perse la presa e cadde giù dal cavallo, finì su una lastra di ghiaccio spezzandola con il suo peso e sollevò spruzzi di neve.  
"Sei uscito pazzo?! Perché lo hai condotto qui?" chiese Loki. Sleipnir chinò il capo, la sua lunga criniera gli ondeggiava dietro il capo sbattendogli contro il collo muscoloso.  
"Perdonatemi padre, non ho potuto rifiutare un ultimo desiderio al re di Asgard" sussurrò. Loki raggiunse Thor e gli s'inginocchiò accanto, gli prese la testa sulle gambe e gli accarezzò il viso bollente.  
"Allora era vero? Stai morendo?" chiese Loki. Thor socchiuse le labbra, ansimando, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo il viso abbronzato congelandosi.  
"Avrei voluto vederti un'ultima volta" farfugliò. Loki gli appoggiò la mano sulla giugulare e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia nere.  
"Non importa che tu sia in fin di vita. Se Laufey ti trova qui, dovrò ucciderti comunque" spiegò. Thor mise la mani su quella del fratello adottivo e boccheggiò.  
"Preferisco morire per tua mano, che per dolore" sussurrò con voce rauca.  
Steve raggiunse il padre, i suoi piedi affondavano nella neve e i capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Guardò lo zio e gli s'inginocchiò accanto, affondando nel manto candido con le ginocchia. Prese l'altra mano bollente dello zio e gli baciò il dorso.  
"Mio re, avreste dovuto attendermi. Non avrei mancato alla mia missione" sussurrò. Thor guardò il viso pallido di Loki e sorrise.  
"Sei bello come ricordavo, mio amato fratello" biascicò. Loki gli mise una mano sul cuore e si morse il labbro sottile. Il corpo esanime di Thor era abbandonato sulle sue lunghe gambe affusolate.  
"E' sotto un maleficio. Posso spezzarlo e salvarlo" spiegò Laufeyson. Le iridi azzurre di Steve brillarono e sorrise al padre.  
"Allora fallo padre!" lo invocò. Loki ghignò mostrando i canini candidi, si confondevano con lo sfondo bianco tutt'intorno, su cui invece risaltavano le iridi rosse del genitore. Osservò il braccio nudo, la sua pelle liscia e rabbrividì. Allungò le mani in quella direzione, chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la mano affondandola nella neve. Si morse a sangue le labbra carnose e rosee.  
"Ti salverò figlio di Odino, ma a una condizione" sussurrò. Thor si tolse la mano di Loki dal collo e se la portò alle labbra, baciandogli le punte.  
"Pur di sentire ancora la tua voce, sono disposto a tutto" biascicò. Loki sentì dei tonfi di passi avvicinarsi e alzò il capo, guardando in lontananza figure di giganti di ghiaccio avvicinarsi. Chinò nuovamente la testa, facendo ondeggiare le catenine sulle sue corna e facendo mulinare i suoi lunghi capelli neri.  
"Sposami e rendimi ugualmente sovrano di Asgard. Permettimi di rendere grande entrambi i nostri popoli" ordinò. Steve impallidì, sgranò gli occhi e rizzò in piedi.  
"Tu sposami e io eliminerò l'incantesimo di ghiaccio che mio padre ha lanciato sul tuo cuore, che ti sta portando a morte certa". Aggiunse Loki.  
Steve indietreggiò di un paio di passi e strinse i pugni. Sleipnir nitrì, si alzò su due zampe dimenando le altre.  
"Accetto con gioia" sussurrò Thor. Si sporse in avanti e baciò Loki, il dio degl'inganni contraccambiò e le sue labbra gelide divennero bollenti. Il petto di Thor s'illuminò di una luce vermiglia all'altezza del cuore. Steve sentì i suoi occhi pizzicare e sorrise, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso. Sentì le urla dei giganti di ghiaccio e parecchi di loro accelerarono correndo nella loro direzione.  
"Ho compiuto la mia missione, ma ho infranto i miei desideri" bisbigliò Steve.


	11. Cap.11 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Silbermond - Symphonie.

Cap.11 Finale  
  
  


_ Le leggende raccontano che nella terra di oro e gloria scese un gelo perenne. Un eroe la salvò dalla caduta compiendo la missione più infelice di tutti: salvò colui che non voleva essere salvato, ma perse se stesso. _

Fenrir si affacciò oltre la balaustra d’oro e chinò il capo. Guardò Steve avanzare, aveva uno zaino sulle spalle e il sole si rifletteva sull’elmo che gli ricadeva largo sul viso.

“Steven se ne sta andando prima di assistere al matrimonio” sussurrò. Si rizzò sentendo dei passi e si voltò vedendo Loki raggiungerlo. Il sudore scendeva sulla pelle blu del padre, infiltrandosi nelle incanalature della sua pelle.

“Parla piano, lo sai che non può lasciare Asgard per via della sua pericolosità. Lascialo scappare in pace” lo rimproverò. Fenrir osservò le lunghe collane d’oro del padre e le sue iridi vermiglie lampeggiarono.

“Perché hai scelto di sposare Thor?” domandò. Loki sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.

“Non pensi che io lo ami Fenrir?” chiese. Il figlio guardò un bagliore verde avvolgere il genitore e si voltò.

“Sì, ma non saresti mai voluto tornare ad Asgard” ribatté. Guardò la nave del fratello minore spiccare il volo e allontanarsi nel cielo azzurro.

“E’ vero, odio questi luoghi, ma …” sussurrò Loki. Fenrir socchiuse gli occhi.

“L’hai fatto per allontanare Steve da te? Non è vero?” chiese.

Loki si sporse in avanti, accarezzò la guancia del figlio e Fenrir mugolò, sporse il viso e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. Loki si sporse in avanti e gli baciò la fronte, facendolo tremare.

“Ho già rovinato un figlio, non avrei mai potuto commettere lo stesso errore” ribatté, staccandosi. Fenrir avvampò e si sfregò la fronte con la mano. Loki si voltò e si allontanò, ancheggiando, facendo ondeggiare il suo lungo mantello verde.

“E riuscirò a convincere Thor a lasciare questo posto e a venirsene nel mio regno di ghiaccio” sussurrò seducente.

“Una volta assaggiata la libertà non si riesce a farne a meno, vero?” chiese Fenrir. Loki sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino, piegò di lato il capo facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli neri.

“Vedrai che anche per Steve sarà lo stesso” mormorò. Fenrir sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Spero che per lui, andare su Midgard, possa essere un nuovo inizio”.


End file.
